


TianShan Requests Collections

by Mestizo



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Afraid of Darkness, Anal Sex, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Soulmates, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mestizo/pseuds/Mestizo
Summary: A series of One Shots not related based on request received on Tumblr. Mostly TianShan.- Domestic- Overnight- Soulmate- QiuCheng- Discovered- Party- Gentle Morning- One Side Love- He Tian's neck kink- First Date- Smut





	1. Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> check out my Tumblr if you want to know more about me and my writing! https://mestizo-efp.tumblr.com/

«See?» said GuanShan, showing an article on his phone «Told you there are penguins in Africa»  
He Tian, who was lazily resting his head on GuanShan's lap, shrugged.  
«You're still thinking about that?»  
«You said I was making that up!»  
He Tian laughed pinching GuanShan's nose «Alright, alright»  
GuanShan went back to look to his phone.  
He Tian snuggled closer to GuanShan's belly.  
«There's a pile blanket in the closet»  
Huffing He Tian got up and disappeared into the other room.  
«Where is it?» said He Tian from the other room.  
«On the left side»  
A moment of silence «No blanket here»  
GuanShan thought for a moment «It has to, look better»  
Another minute went by «Can't find it» said He Tian.  
Giving up GuanShan got up, mumbling «Can't believe it. If I fucking find it…»  
But, as soon as he got inside they're bedroom, something literally caught him and he was surrounded by darkness and something soft and fluffy.  
«The fuck!!» he screamed, and right after that he was thrown into the bed  
«HE TIAN!» he screamed from under the blanket «LET ME OUT! I CAN'T BREATH!»  
Suddenly that blanket was out of his face, his body thought was still trapped inside the warm cover. So warm that GuanShan felt his face reddening and cheeks burning. He Tian was besides him, looking at him with a soft smile.  
«What are you doing?» asked GuanShan.  
«This» said He Tian, hugging him tightly «Warm…» he said, smiling.  
GuanShan wriggled furiously «How many times do I have to tell you to fucking stop doing this?!»  
He Tian softened his eyes, resting his chin on the blanket and looking at GuanShan's eyes from below him «You don't want to?»  
He Tian had long learned that if he wanted something from GuanShan, asking nicely was actually going to work pretty well...but that time, something different happened.  
GuanShan face went still and indifferent. He Tian frowned.  
GuanShan would usually complied after He Tian's plea expression, instead he looked pretty serious.  
«Let me out» whispered softly GuanShan.  
He Tian slowly let go of him, and GuanShan untangled himself.  
He Tian looked away and scratches the back of his neck. An horrible feeling churned into his stomach, something he felt a long time ago, from before they were married.  
He was ready to get up, when something poked at his arm.  
«He Tian» called him GuanShan.  
He Tian turned around: GuanShan was laying on his side, the soft blanket was over him, except for one side that GuanShan was keeping up with his hand. He was pouting, his cheeks slightly red.  
He looked at He Tian, and then at the spot besides him, nodding at it «Mn» he mumbled.  
He Tian felt his heart floating light as a feather while practically diving into that special spot made just for him.  
GuanShan lowered the blanket, covering both of them.  
«Five minutes» said GuanShan «I have to make dinner»  
He Tian smiled, snuggling into GuanShan's chest «Deal» he said.


	2. Overnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thunder.  
> Then another, and another. Flashing lighting brightened the sky as daylight.  
> Both He Tian and GuanShan were standing still as wind strongly hit the window outside GuanShan's apartment.  
> Another thunder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my Tumblr if you want to know more about me and my writing! https://mestizo-efp.tumblr.com/

A thunder.  
Then another, and another. Flashing lighting brightened the sky as daylight.  
Both He Tian and GuanShan were standing still as wind strongly hit the window outside GuanShan's apartment.  
Another thunder.  
As usual He Tian had showed up at GuanShan house, taking his sweet time there as it was his own place, and as usual GuanShan was about to finally kicking him out, unfortunately that was happening: a fucking storm.  
«What the shit…» whispered GuanShan as a incredibly strong thunder made the ground tremble.  
He Tian looked at him, and then at the tiny umbrella that GuanShan had lend to him.  
He smirked, giving the umbrella back to GuanShan  
«I don't think it's going to do something anyway. Rather, it'll most likely break with this kind of wind»  
GuanShan was about to say something when his phone rang inside his pocket.  
He unlocked it: it was his mother. He looked at the phone and then right at He Tian who smiled softly at him.  
«Go ahead» he said «See you tomorrow»  
Struggling to what to do first, GuanShan quickly answered the call as He Tian started to walk downstairs. He clicked his tongue. What did he care, it was just water. He closed the door behind him.  
«Ma?» he said  
«Gua- bzz..Sha-?»  
GuanShan frawned, the line was horribly disturbed «Ma? What's up? I can't hear you well»  
«Bzz-Shan...bzz..turn..bzz...TV!!»  
«TV?» GuanShan went to the living room and turned the TV on: on every channel news of an upcoming storm were alerting citizen.  
GuanShan changed into a news channel, a lady with a serious expression was reading a paper while images of the city hit by the rain passed behind her:  
«Worsening are expected over the next few hours. The weather alert has been extended to the whole region. The danger of flooding in the city is still very high and intermittent blackouts are expected. It is recommended NOT TO GO OUT. The danger is very high. I repeat: it is recommended that citizens do not leave their homes».  
Immediately GuanShan thought of He Tian. He took the phone while quickly putting his shoes on «Ma! Are you alright Ma?»  
«BzzZ...yes! Gua-....bzz I can't... home..bzz- stay ins-bzz»  
«I get it Ma! Don't worry!»  
But the line died definitely and GuanShan was running as fast as he could.  
As soon as he got outside, the wind and the rain hit him so hard that it almost hurt him. He looked around and he was so relieved, so much that he would never admit it, to actually be able to see He Tian not too far away.  
He called his name as strong as he could. But the storm covered his voice, muting him.  
He tried again, but nothing. He walked as fast as he could, but He Tian was getting further and further away.  
GuanShan looked at He Tian's back, gritting his teeths.  
“Turn around, damnit!” he thought and, in that moment, he saw He Tian stopping completely and just like that, turning around.  
Both of them widened their eyes, and both of them stared into each other. GuanShan felt weird for a moment, but it disappeared as soon as a thunder stroke the sky.  
«Wha-?» said He Tian  
«WHAT ARE YOU DOING??» yelled GuanShan with all the force he could muster, grabbing then his arm, pulling him back to his house «YOU'RE FUCKING BLIND OR WHAT UH? YOU WANT TO DIE UH?»  
GuanShan kept pulling He Tian without turning around, an arm in front of his eyes to protect him from the strong wind.  
When they got inside, the TV was still babbling about the storm. He Tian looked at it and then at GuanShan  
«Don't tell me you were worrie-»  
«No» said GuanShan, turning the TV off.  
He took his phone, his mother has sent him a message:  
“GuanShan, I'll stay at work until the storm pass. Everything’s alright. Do you need anything?”.  
GuanShan heard He Tian sneezing «Don't fucking wet the floor» he said while writing and answer to his mother «Go get a towel in the bathroom»  
“I'm ok. Call me when you can”  
He hit send, and suddenly a towel was thrown over his head.  
«Hey!» he said.  
He Tian was sitting on his couch. His white shirt was drenched, glued to his chest it was like a transparent veil covering nothing; he was rubbing a towel over his black hair. He looked at GuanShan's eyes, and the redhead noted all the little drops that were slowly running down the soft line of his lips.  
He jolted, grimacing.  
«You can stay, for now. But disappear as soon as this is over, you hear me? I'm going to my room. Don't fucking annoy me» he said, disappearing into his room.  
He got inside and closed the door behind him.  
He sighed while searching into his closet for dry clothes, he stopped while thinking back at when He Tian turned around out there in the storm.  
GuanShan looked at the shirt into his hand, pinching the hen of the neck.  
«What am I doing?» he whispered.  
Suddenly all lights went out.  
He looked up and outside the window. Everything was dark.  
“A blackout” he thought.  
«GuanShan?» the redhead jolted. He looked at the door «Are you there?»  
GuanShan got up. He was about to open the door, but something stopped him. He looked straight at the door.  
«What do you want?»  
Silence  
«The lights are out, I can't see»  
«It's just a blackout»  
Again, silence.  
«Can I come in?»  
GuanShan rested his forehead on the door, closing his eyes.  
“Say no” he said to himself “Just fucking say no!”  
He gritted his teeths so hard, as his hand closed into tights grips.  
And then…  
«Please?» whispered He Tian.  
GuanShan opened his eyes, looking at the door, imagining He Tian on the other side, looking back at him.  
He looked down at the handle and, sighing while shaking his head, he opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my Tumblr if you want to know more about me and my writing! https://mestizo-efp.tumblr.com/


	3. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «How does it feel?» asked He Tian, slowly. Whispering. His voice thick as honey.  
> GuanShan bit his lips «Weird».  
> They've done it in the end.  
> They've bonded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my Tumblr if you want to know more about me and my writing! https://mestizo-efp.tumblr.com/

«How does it feel?» asked He Tian, slowly. Whispering. His voice thick as honey.  
GuanShan bit his lips «Weird».  
They've done it in the end.  
They've bonded.  
He Tian teeth had felt so right deepening into his flesh, marking so unnecessarily deeply. GuanShan knew that He Tian had made it on purpose. He wanted to show off and most probably it was also his little revenge on GuanShan for making him wait so much before they could finally bond.  
GuanShan had to close his eyes; it felt like they were burning from the inside. His breath was short and fast. His forehead dripping with tiny sweat drops.  
Even his neck, there where He Tian had bit him. It was throbbing, hard. Pulsing like his own heart.  
He swallowed, taking a deep breath.

Everything around him felt different and unknown. Like his senses has swapped from someone different than himself. The smells, the colors, the feeling of He Tian's shirt under his fingers.

He opened his eyes: He Tian was looking at him with so much possessive eyes.  
«I waited for so lon-» said He Tian.  
«I know» interrupted him GuanShan, closing his eyes and resting his head on the wall behind him.  
He lost himself in the feeling that was flowing inside of him. He opened his eyes, looking deeply into He Tian's eyes «I can feel it».  
He Tian grinned, showing off his teeth «I like that»  
GuanShan frowned «Don't get used to it»  
He Tian smirked «Little Mo~» he said, kissing his jaw «You'll want to. I'm going to make you feel everything»  
GuanShan shivered.  
He Tian smiled, nibbling at GuanShan's ear  
«MY little Mo» he said.  
Again, GuanShan shivered from the depths of his being. He took He Tian's shirt, crushing their lips into an hungry kiss. Warm tongues intertwining onto each other.  
They stopped, still one breath away from each other.  
«Don't forget» whispered GuanShan in a soft and oh so sweet tone, that made He Tian growl from the depths of his throat «That you're mine too»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my Tumblr if you want to know more about me and my writing! https://mestizo-efp.tumblr.com/


	4. QiuCheng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qiu got up shaking his head. He would never be able to understand him. Why even try?  
> He needed to drink something and also find a cute girl to pass the night. Possibly one with nice long legs and black silky hair…  
> “Uh” he thought. He usually didn't have a type. Since when?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my Tumblr if you want to know more about me and my writing! https://mestizo-efp.tumblr.com/

She was looking at him with such innocent eyes.  
Resting her head lightly on his lap, begging him for more.  
«Stop looking at me like that» said Qiu resting his back on the couch, taking a long drag of cigarette «I'm not your owner, I'm not going to pet you»  
The dog whined and wagged her tail.  
Qiu sighed...how did he end up like that? First babysitting for a brat and then dog sitting for He Cheng. Moreover, how come that a guy like him has a dog?  
He sure doesn't look like the type.  
After the umpteenth time that the dog had whined softly and nudged at his hand, Qiu gave in and rested his head over the pet head. It was soft and warm. Her tail immediately started to wag faster and faster.  
Qiu looked at her and scoffed «I guess you're not that bad. But you better not get used to it, you're not my type»  
«Isn't that good to hear?»  
Qiu turned around, He Cheng was back.  
The dog immediately run towards the man, who slightly smiled at her.  
«Yeah» said Qiu turning around and resting both his arms over the couch back «Looks like your precious dog is safe»  
He Cheng walked beside him, loosened his necktie. He was looking at him with a weird expression.  
«You…» said Qiu «Were talking about the dog, right?»  
But of course He Cheng didn't answer. He walked away silent and invisible like a ghost, followed by his beloved dog.  
Qiu got up shaking his head. He would never be able to understand him. Why even try?  
He needed to drink something and also find a cute girl to pass the night. Possibly one with nice long legs and black silky hair…  
“Uh” he thought. He usually didn't have a type. Since when?  
He shrugged.  
At the bar downstairs were gathered a good amount of people. He ordered a beer and he almost immediately noticed a nice lady looking at him from the other side of the club.  
She smiled at him, slightly bending her head.  
Qiu looked at her: a nice dark blue dress was hugging her in all the right places, white as moonlight skin, and a cute short cut of black hair surrounding a pretty face.  
It wasn't long before she was hanging at his arm, whispering sweet nothings at his jaw. They had a few more drinks, talked a bit more and then she was pulling him upstairs, guiding him into the private rooms on the second floor.  
They were nicely furnished, with big soft beds and dim lights.  
The alcohol had started to kick in and Qiu felt slightly lightheaded. He looked at the girl who's slender fingers were now sliding up his chest, now slowly unfastening his belt, now pushing him down onto the bed.  
He sighed, resting his head on her hips as her bent over him and kissed him. Qiu caressed her neck, her back, her thighs.  
Then she was sliding down, positioning herself between Qiu's legs. Heavy eye lidded she lowered his fly, smiling at the bulge presenting in front of her. She lowered even more, but not before looking directly at Qiu eyes.  
It was then, it was just for a split moment.  
Qiu had to repeatedly blink his eyes: the girl's eyes were brown, a nice shades of golden mahogany; and yet, for just a fraction of a second he had somehow see them as grey as steel. As cold as a rainy sky.  
As sharp and unreadable as He Cheng's.  
He scoffed “What a joke” he thought.  
He wasn't with He Cheng. He was with a nice looking woman, who was now lowering and freeing his dick like the most delicious treat.  
As if He Cheng would ever do... something like…  
He couldn't even imagine He Cheng, between his legs, warm tongue tracing his length, cold eyes locked into his. His hands over his hips to keep him in place.  
«Fuck» hissed Qiu.  
What was he even doing? Focus! Focus damnit! Yet as he closed his eyes, He Cheng was still there.  
Sucking now at his head, swallowing him whole then.  
Qiu breath was now fast, irregular. He couldn't stop even if he wanted to, he moved his hands down He Cheng hair, caressing first, and pushing down then.  
Who could have imagine that his lips could become so red and swollen?  
Qiu gulped, he couldn't think of anything, it was so good, so incredibly good to have He Cheng doing that for him.  
And then, in his head, when he looked down, he met He Cheng eyes and he saw, his lips, curving up into a smug, while sucking harder and deeper.  
He came, hard, biting his lips.  
When be opened his eyes, breathless, he noticed that he was tightened them so hard that his eyelids hurts.  
He panicked for a second.  
“It's just the alcohol” he thought “I passed too much time with him lately, it's nothing serious. I'm just tired, of course I wasn't thinking of him”.  
He looked down, the girl was wiping her lips with her thumb. But...she had a strange expression.  
She watched Qiu, frowning.  
«Who's He Cheng?» she asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my Tumblr if you want to know more about me and my writing! https://mestizo-efp.tumblr.com/


	5. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He raised his hand, caressing GuanShan throat, slowly raising his fingers over his skin through GuanShan's cheek.  
> GuanShan's eyebrows trembled, his cheeks flushed.  
> Their lips were just a breath-  
> GuanShan bedroom's door opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my Tumblr if you want to know more about me and my writing! https://mestizo-efp.tumblr.com/

«C'mon little Mo, another one?»  
«No»  
He Tian bumped his forehead against GuanShan's temple «Look, a little one, just a peck, yes?»  
GuanShan pushed him away, looking at the textbook over his desk, that math’s problem was making no sense into his head no matter how many times he had read it.  
He Tian, who technically was there to help him, was glued against him. His arm against GuanShan's, same for his leg, and head too.  
He Tian had agreed to help him with his homework  
in exchange for a kiss that GuanShan had painstakingly given him. It was so hard for him even though they were dating for quite some time now.  
«Knew you just wanted to fuck around» said GuanShan, biting his pen.  
He Tian smirked, turning on his side and circling GuanShan's shoulders and neck with his arms «I'd love to~»  
«Piss off!» hissed GuanShan «You said you would help me, I did what you wanted! You're a fucking liar!»  
He Tian raised his shoulders «Technically, I didn't said the exact number of kisses you know?»  
GuanShan slammed his hand over the desk «ANNOYING! SO FUCKING ANNOYING!»  
he turned towards He Tian, looking intensely into his eyes. He was deadly serious, one step away from rage.  
«One!» he said, showing his index «And you're going to help me then, or I'm going to beat the shit out of you!»  
He Tian, trying to contain his satisfaction by keeping a cool expression and happily fidgeting his legs, nodded.  
GuanShan looked at him and sighed. He turned around and closed his eyes.  
«Mn» he mumbled.  
“So cute” thought He Tian.  
He raised his hand, caressing GuanShan throat, slowly raising his fingers over his skin through GuanShan's cheek.  
GuanShan's eyebrows trembled, his cheeks flushed.  
Their lips were just a breath-  
GuanShan bedroom's door opened.  
«I'm back GuanShan!»  
GuanShan thought that his eyes must have been as wide open as He Tian's when he opened them.  
In one millisecond he tried to analyze the situation...yeah, there was no way to escape it: He Tian's hand was still over his cheek, they were practically hugging, not to mention the lips that were so close to his.  
He felt both so cold and hot at the same time.  
«Oh my!» he heard her, he wanted to turn around, but he was paralyzed «Sorry! I- didn't mean to!»  
The door closed.  
GuanShan jolted and jumped up.  
«MA!» he yelled, running towards the living room «MA!»  
She was looking at the fridge, both her hands on her cheeks.  
«IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!»  
She turned around, her lips were giggling so happily, and her cheeks faintly blushing.  
GuanShan gritted his teeths, burning from toe to head «It's! It's!» he didn't know what to say.  
«IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!»  
She giggled again, hopping towards him and giving him a little pat on the shoulder.  
Somehow GuanShan felt his face burning even more. She had figured out, no matter what he was going to said.  
He lowered his head, imagining steam coming out of his ears.  
«Fu fu fu fu~» smiled now his mother, now patting his head, now saying hi to He Tian, now leaving the house to buy something for dinner.  
GuanShan's head had been lowered the entire time.  
He was so embarrassed that it had to happen that way.  
He walked back to his room. He Tian was still sit where be had left him. GuanShan didn't look at him.  
He sat down, sighing.  
«So…» said He Tian, after some time «You're…» he cleared his throat «You're still up for that kiss?»  
He Tian learned that day that a textbook could hurt really, really, really bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my Tumblr if you want to know more about me and my writing! https://mestizo-efp.tumblr.com/


	6. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was difficult to keep balance.  
> GuanShan's hands kept slipping down with nothing to grip on over the cold tiles.  
> There was an awful smell, and the music, even though muffled by the closed doors, was making the walls vibrate and his chest thundering from the inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my Tumblr if you want to know more about me and my writing! https://mestizo-efp.tumblr.com/

It was difficult to keep balance.  
GuanShan's hands kept slipping down with nothing to grip on over the cold tiles.  
There was an awful smell, and the music, even though muffled by the closed doors, was making the walls vibrate and his chest thundering from the inside.

He was so uncomfortable: bent forward, legs wide open, his jeans and boxers at his ankles. The only thing preventing him from falling was the man fucking him from behind.  
Pounding him hard, restless, deeper and deeper.

As GuanShan slide down further, just unable to keep balance at his knees, He Tian's hand gripped tighter at his hips, pulling him up.  
GuanShan felt him bend over him, whispering into his left ear.  
«Put some strength into it» he said.  
And with a powerful push, GuanShan found himself pressed against the wall. Tiles under his forehead get wet with his sweat.  
He tried to muffled his voice, but it was echoing throughout the bathroom. The music outside got louder, deep and rhythmics.  
Was the audience shouting or him?  
He couldn't figure out because suddenly the bathroom's door opened and someone outside their stool stumbled to get inside the one beside them.  
GuanShan swallowed and looked down at his feets. Everything had become still.  
He Tian had stopped.  
He looked back: breathtaking.  
Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but he was so fucking handsome that night. It had nothing to do with his expensive clothes, shoes or watch.  
It was something in his expression, I'm the way he passed his hand over his sweat drenched hair, his chest raising faster, or the way he was restraining himself, waiting for the intruder to leave the bathroom... because he knew, He Tian knew that GuanShan hated it and he was waiting for him.  
GuanShan lowered his head, took a deep breath and turned his head as much as he could, moving his hand towards He Tian.  
He Tian for the message and bent over, offering his ear.  
GuanShan looked intensely into his eyes.  
«Harder» he said.  
He Tian lifted GuanShan thigh and started pounding harder and harder.  
GuanShan didn't restrain his voice. His moans loud and obscene. Almost covering the loud music.  
Somewhere,at the back of his head, GuanShan heard someone out of the stool first laughing and then clapping at them, before getting out.  
«Oh shut up» said the redhead.  
GuanShan didn't turned around, but he knew that He Tian was grinning behind him.  
He crossed his arms in front of him, resting his head over them.  
He wasn't afraid of falling, not anymore.  
He had already, a long...long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my Tumblr if you want to know more about me and my writing! https://mestizo-efp.tumblr.com/


	7. Gentle Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was warm, and comfy.  
> He Tian curled up, pulling the sheets over his head. He sighed, content.  
> He had never felt like this before, so in peace, like that place was made just right for him.  
> He wouldn't be anywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my Tumblr if you want to know more about me and my writing! https://mestizo-efp.tumblr.com/

It was warm, and comfy.  
He Tian curled up, pulling the sheets over his head. He sighed, content.  
He had never felt like this before, so in peace, like that place was made just right for him.  
He wouldn't be anywhere else.  
He was took back into the sweetest sleep he had ever had.  
After some time, a speck of light was caressing him. He narrowed his eyes: the light wasn't hitting him directly. Something was blocking it.  
At first it looked like an indistinct outline, but after blinking a few times He Tian was finally able to recognize GuanShan's face.  
He was sleeping too.  
He Tian remembered everything in that instant, and he smiled to himself at how he was somehow able to convince GuanShan to sleep with him that night, in his bed.  
He turned into his side, that was an amazing opportunity; as usual GuanShan's hair took all the attention. The sun was hitting them from behind, and in made them look like they were shining of their own light. A mix of golden and copper.  
He Tian took a strand of hair between him index and middle finger, careful not to pull.  
They were rough and a bit dry, like the fur of a stray cat.  
He looked down and smiled, it was amazing how he was pouting even in his sleep.  
Always grumpy.  
He Tian got closer, slowly, a little bit.  
His forehead close to GuanShan's.  
He smiled looking down, he heard him sighing through his nose and cuddling against the pillow.  
His hand was just under his chin, curled up.  
There were little moles under his lips, light brown dots on the left corner.  
He Tian couldn't resist and he traced them with his thumb.  
His skin was so warm and soft.  
His lips were slightly parted, pink and thin. He Tian grazed them too.  
GuanShan winced a little but didn't woke up, instead he unexpectedly got closer and cuddle up against He Tian's, which forehead was now against GuanShan's chest.  
He Tian didn't move a muscle for a few seconds, too scared of waking him up.  
He was so happy he could feel his heart jumping out of his chest, it was like being able to approach a wild animal and pet it.  
He looked up, from down there he noticed that GuanShan's eyelashes were so light colored that he almost couldn't see them if not touched by the sun.  
It was too good to be true, maybe he was dreaming. He turned, resting his ear over GuanShan's chest: ah, there it is. GuanShan's heartbeat was so steady and relaxing he could immediately fall back to sleep.  
He fought the feeling and went back to listen: he could hear the sound of his breathing, inside his chest, the light snoring.  
He closed his eyes and smiled.  
Who knows, maybe it was a dream, but who cares? Whatever would happens He Tian couldn't resist anymore.  
He hugged GuanShan tightly, breathing in his scent.  
It smelled of clean clothes and...home.  
He Tian fell asleep after a few minutes.  
Dream or not, whatever it was he wished with all his might that it would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my Tumblr if you want to know more about me and my writing! https://mestizo-efp.tumblr.com/


	8. One Side Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian turned around, he had to walk,he had to move.  
> He had gone through a lot despite his young age…  
> And yet, nothing… nothing could compare to what he was feeling at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my Tumblr if you want to know more about me and my writing! https://mestizo-efp.tumblr.com/

«I can't»

He knew…

«I just… can't»

He knew already…

«I’m sorry»

Yet…it hurts so, so much.

He Tian smiled fondly at GuanShan, ruffling his hair.

«Little Mo is apologising~ Now that’s new»

GuanShan scoffed, slapping He Tian’s hand away.

So much pondering, so much thinking.

Waiting for the right time, the right place. He Tian couldn’t resist anymore, he had to tell GuanShan, tell him how much he cared about him, tell him how every night he couldn’t wait for the next morning just to wake up and run to him.

Tell him how funnier the days have become.

For him who was turning into his own shadow, GuanShan had become a sweet glowing light, warming him.

Yet, once He Tian was finally ready, as his eyes had locked into GuanShan’s, no words were needed.

GuanShan immediately understood what He Tian was about to say, from the light inside his eyes He Tian understood what was about to come.

And be immediately regretted it.

He didn’t want to hear it, anyone but from GuanShan.

Yet…he knew he couldn’t run away.

«I’m sorry»

It was like a knife was slowly piercing through his heart.

He had never felt that way.

And now, GuanShan was looking at him with…what it could be? Pity?

He Tian didn’t know, sp he did what he could do best: wear a mask and hide whatever tried to come out.

He smiled again, patting GuanShan’s shoulder.

«Don’t make that face little Mo, it’s not like I’m going to give up»

«Fuck off»

He Tian smirked «I’m joking, of course»

GuanShan phone rang, the redhead looked at it and then at He Tian.

He Tian gestured him to go ahead and answer it.

«Boss?»

GuanShan talked at the phone for some minutes, he didn’t raise his eyes from the screen as he talked.

«I have to go»

He seemed conflicted.

“Look what you’ve done” said a voice inside He Tian’s head “GuanShan is feeling guilty because of you, and about what? What did you expect?”

He Tian took a deep breath.

He walked beside GuanShan circling his shoulders

«If you keep on being so considerate I might jump on you~»

«GAH! Fuck off»

He Tian smiled

“That’s it. Show him that everything is fine, that nothing changed, that you’re alright”

He Tian pushed him on his back.

«Go» he said, and something cold went through his spine.

GuanShan looked at him, settling down his jacket.

He took his bicycle, hopped on it and as he was ready to leave, he looked back over his shoulder, towards He Tian.

He was chewing at his lips «See you later?» he asked.

He Tian didn’t know that kindness could hurt so much. A part of him wanted to say no, that after that day he would probably ran away as far as he could, hoping that that pain in his chest would somehow disappear.

But who was he kidding?

The thought of being away from GuanShan and all the good that his only presence involved, was something far more terrifying than the black as coil shadow creeping out of his feets.

He put his hands inside his pockets, nodding at GuanShan.

«I’ll wait»

GuanShan seemed to catch a meaning under those words, a meaning that He Tian, lost in his pain, didn’t intend to send.

GuanShan didn’t mind though, and with an acknowledgement look, took off towards the streets.

He Tian turned around, he had to walk,he had to move.

He had gone through a lot despite his young age…

And yet, nothing… nothing could compare to what he was feeling at that moment.

He raised his hand towards his chest, holding his shirt hard.

GuanShan voice was ringing through his head.

“I’m sorry”

He stopped.

He took his phone from his coat.

He called his brother’s number.

After a few seconds, he answered.

«He Tian?»

He Tian took a deep breath

«I’m ready» he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my Tumblr if you want to know more about me and my writing! https://mestizo-efp.tumblr.com/


	9. He Tian's neck kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «And by the way, why the fuck you always have to touch me uh?»  
> He Tian faked ignorance «I did?»  
> «You always do!» GuanShan vehemently patted his own neck «Here, always here! What's your problem uh? Are you a pervert?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my Tumblr if you want to know more about me and my writing! https://mestizo-efp.tumblr.com/

It was the perfect time to eat a warm bowl of noodles. Nice meat broth with vegetables, chicken fillets and eggs. Its smell was making his mouth water.  
Hot into his hands and against his stomach, as he took it away from the school canteen towards a place with no one around, it was the perfect heater.  
GuanShan looked outside, it was most certainly going to snow, and he knew a perfect spot to eat his hot meal in peace.  
Right on the fourth floor, at the stairs that took to the roof, GuanShan sat down, taking out the chopsticks from his pocket.  
He took the first bite...oh wow.  
It was the best meal from the school's canteen he had ever had.  
He took the second mouthful of noodles and as he was closing his eyes savoring the blissful of taste mixing into one another... something cold, and freezing, brushed against the back of his neck  
«Little Mo»  
«BLLRUUAARHG!»  
«Woah!»  
All the noodles went flying from GuanShan's mouth towards the floor; it was a mess.  
GuanShan turned around, and of course it was He fucking Tian.  
With a piece of noodles hanging at the corner of his mouth, GuanShan stood up, raging towards the other.  
«YOU ABSOLUTE PIECE OF SHIT!» he yelled, keeping the bowl with both hands «WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU??»  
He Tian was trying his best to repress a laugh «L-little Mo, did I scare you?»  
«Shut your mouth!!» GuanShan looked down, at the mess he spat on the floor, he clicked his tongue, placing the bowl on the floor and taking out tissue from his pockets «You owe me the money for the meal! I want every cent!»  
He Tian snickered, crouching down and also taking a tissue from GuanShan to help him cleaning.  
«I'm going to give you the money for one thousand meals»  
GuanShan looked grimacing at him «You fucking better!» he kept on using tissues in tissues, while mumbling his rage «Fucking coming from nowhere...» he was saying «...like a cockroach» he then thought about something, tossing a broth soaked tissue into a corner, planning on trashing them later. Keeping his balance to his feet while still crouching, he pointed at He Tian.  
«And by the way, why the fuck you always have to touch me uh?»  
He Tian faked ignorance «I did?»  
«You always do!» GuanShan vehemently patted his own neck «Here, always here! What's your problem uh? Are you a pervert?» he smirked, trying to sound as mean as possible «You have some kind of neck fetish?»  
But his smirk soon died as He Tian went silent, tilting his head and resting his thumb over his lower lip.  
«I do» he said.  
GuanShan blinked his eyes once, twice.  
«U-uh?»  
He Tian was now moving his right hand towards GuanShan, who lost balance and went sitting on the cold floor.  
«But…» said He Tian «...not any neck» his long fingers brushed again against the side of GuanShan's neck, right under his ear. He Tian eyes were of his fingers, then on GuanShan's eyes.  
«Just yours» he whispered.  
GuanShan mouth was dry, he gulped «Wha?»  
He Tian's fingertips went down, towards GuanShan's clavicle «Its curve» said He Tian, now one step closer «Its shape» another step.  
His fingers were now at the back of his neck, on the hairline «The way it blushes»  
GuanShan felt goosebumps all over his body as he saw He Tian bent down, their heads next to each other, his lips just one breath away from his skin. He heard him take a short breath.  
«Its scent»  
GuanShan noticed that moment that he was holding his breath. He gritted his teeths, and with all his force (Which was really low, to be honest) pushed He Tian away.  
«B-back off!! You're sick!! The fuck!»  
He Tian smirked, raising his shoulders «You asked»  
GuanShan was backing off against the wall, covering his neck with his forearm «I never...I didn't...I mean!»  
He Tian shook his head, getting up.  
«It's ok» he winked at him «It's going to be our secret, right?»  
«Youuu»  
The bell rang in that moment.  
He Tian looked at his phone «Aw, it's already over»  
GuanShan looked at his now cold bowl of noodles.  
He Tian slightly kicked GuanShan shoe «Come, let's ditch class, I'm going to buy you whatever you want»  
GuanShan got up, clicking his tongue «Whatever»  
They walked down the stairs side by side.  
Suddenly, He Tian's hand was on his shoulder «Oh, and…» he got closer, and kissed GuanShan right under his Adam’s apple «I like the way it feels when I do this»

~later~

«He Tian?» the girl was awkwardly looking at He Tian «What happened to you?»  
He Tian smiled «A bowl of noodles fell on me while walking downstairs»


	10. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GuanShan kept fidgeting into his chair.  
> Now pinching his jeans at his knee, now looking around nervously, startling every time he thought he saw someone with black hair walking outside of the cafe.  
> Now sighing because no, that wasn't He Tian.  
> Not like he was waiting, or more like... he was waiting because He Tian was fucking late!  
> But like...he wasn't waiting for him... actually he was. But not for him HIM.  
> “Wait” he thought, ruffling with both his hands his hair “What a fucking mess!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my Tumblr if you want to know more about me and my writing! https://mestizo-efp.tumblr.com/

GuanShan kept fidgeting into his chair.  
Now pinching his jeans at his knee, now looking around nervously, startling every time he thought he saw someone with black hair walking outside of the cafe.  
Now sighing because no, that wasn't He Tian.  
Not like he was waiting, or more like... he was waiting because He Tian was fucking late!  
But like...he wasn't waiting for him... actually he was. But not for him HIM.  
“Wait” he thought, ruffling with both his hands his hair “What a fucking mess!”  
Why did he agreed with him? What was he thinking?  
Of course he had to. He Tian had pestered him for weeks just to “eat lunch together”.  
He looked so happy when, out of exasperation, GuanShan had finally accepted.

«Just fucking leave me alone!» had said GuanShan, but He Tian wasn't listening.  
«My first date with little Mo~»  
«Gross! It's not a date! The fuck is wrong with you?»  
«Let's meet here» said He Tian sending him place and time with his phone  
«Hey! Listen to me! Where are you going?»  
«See you tomorrow~»

And there he was, like an idiot, sitting alone nervous like he had never been.  
Yeah... nervous…  
«I'M NOT!» he yelled, punching the table and making a bunch of people looking at him.  
Perfect, just perfect.  
Now he was arguing with himself, all because of He Tian.  
He was messing up his brain to the point of no return.  
«What exactly aren't you?»  
GuanShan turned around.  
“Ah” he thought “There he is”  
And it looked like he wasn't the only one who noticed He Tian's arrival. In less than half a second, most of the eyes of the girls inside the place were fixed into He Tian's direction.  
GuanShan bit the inside of his cheek, grimacing.  
«Waiting another minute here for your lazy ass!»  
He Tian chuckled, sitting in front of GuanShan. He was holding a black backpack, which he put down near his foot.  
«Sorry I'm late, I was looking for something»  
GuanShan clicked his tongue, crossing his arms.  
«Wasting my time…» he mumbled «And what the fuck are you looking at?!»  
He Tian was smiling at him with a soft smile «I'm so happy you showed up at our first date~»  
GuanShan got up so fast the chair under him went down with loudly.  
«It's not! Gross!»  
But He Tian kept smiling unimpressed.  
GuanShan kicked the chair «Go to hell, I'm going home!»  
At that point He Tian closed his eyes, raised his shoulders and smiled «Alright» he said.  
GuanShan stopped.  
“Weird” he thought “This is definitely weird”.  
He Tian not trying to stopping him to go away?  
GuanShan gulped «What are you planning you bastard?»  
He Tian got up, picking up his backpack and circling GuanShan's shoulders with his arm «Nothing little Mo, here» he pointed at the exit door in front of them while pushing GuanShan towards it «Let me…» he said while opening the door «...give you a ride».

“Cool” was the only word that kept on echoing inside GuanShan's head at the sight of the clearly brand new motorcycle waiting at the side of the road.  
Shining black hull, silver exhaust. Nice curves.  
It was like looking at feral beast.  
He Tian got closer, opened his backpack and took out one helmet.  
He put the backpack down, took out a key from his pocket and then turned on the engine;  
a nice purr came out of it.  
GuanShan didn't know what kind of expression he was making when, after putting on his own helmet, He Tian bent down, pulling out another one from the backpack.  
He was probably gaping his mouth because he could tell He Tian was smiling even though his face was mostly covered by the helmet, and yes, for the first time in a while, GuanShan didn't hesitate to reach out his hand when He Tian handed over the other helmet, pointing at the seat behind him.

He Tian immediately tried to convince GuanShan that holding his shoulders wasn't safe enough and that he should have hold his waist instead, but of course GuanShan just slammed his helmet against He Tian's yelling to him to just  
«Move you asshole!»

And what a ride.  
GuanShan never felt that way: as He Tian's motorcycle went faster and faster, GuanShan felt his gut pushing against his stomach.  
On each turn he found himself naturally bending towards the road, following the perfect trajectory of the motorcycle.  
The roar of the engine so loud he could feel it piercing through his chest.  
Wind so strong and cold his bared fingers were freezing, just like his neck and ankles. But he barely noticed that, as he barely noticed the road He Tian was actually taking, clearly not towards GuanShan's apartment.

As they were passing through a straight with no cars at sight, He Tian took the chance and accelerated reaching the highest speed till that moment.  
GuanShan felt his heart jumping, a jolt through his spine, and with no reason at all he started to grin, hidden by the helmet.  
“Awesome!” he thought.

He was so focused on the ride, that when they stopped, he woke up from a weird trance he had fallen in. He swallowed and for some reason he found himself out of breath.  
He looked around: they were on a parking lot on a high hill, under them the breathtaking view of the city.  
Suddenly he felt something over his hands, he looked down: at some point he must have moved his hands, and now they were holding He Tian's waist tightly.  
“What the…?”  
He widened his eyes and looked up: He Tian was smiling at him.  
GuanShan felt his face burning up.  
«WAAHH!» he yelled, immediately moving away his hands. He Tian snickered.  
«Don't be so overdramatic» he said, getting off the motorcycle, putting out the bike stand and taking off his helmet. GuanShan didn't move from his seat.  
«Shut up» hissed GuanShan «Where the fuck are we?»  
«Just a nice place. Come»  
«Tch» GuanShan got down, and moved his fingers over the chin strap.  
“Uh?” he thought, fumbling his fingers “How?”  
It was so easy to fasten the strap, but now he just couldn't get how to unfastening it.  
He moved his fingers again and again, trying to feel with his fingers what the hell he was doing wrong.  
He tried to tug it but it got even worse.  
Suddenly He Tian was in front of him.  
“Ugh…” thought GuanShan, embarrassed.  
«Look up» said He Tian.  
«I don't fucking need-»  
«Look. Up» interrupted him He Tian.  
Grimacing as hard as he could, GuanShan first looked at He Tian's eyes, then as ordered, he looked up, exposing his neck.  
Nothing happened for about three seconds, then GuanShan felt the back of He Tian's fingers lightly brushing his Adam's apple. He was staring, wasn't he? GuanShan could feel He Tian's eyes piercing through his skin… but it was such a brief moment, he thought it just casually happened.  
After that, the chin strap was finally gone.  
GuanShan took the helmet off and looked around, there were a few people here and there, all for the view with no doubt.  
A strong wind hit him. It was getting colder and colder.  
He Tian circled GuanShan's shoulders «It was fun, wasn't it little Mo?»  
«I said I wanted to go home» said GuanShan, puffing out his breath.  
He Tian turned him around, smirking «This way»  
«L-let go! Stop pulling!»  
They reached a kiosk, in which a smiling old lady was selling something that smelled amazing.  
«Hello aunty~» greeted her He Tian  
«My, my» smiled the lady «He Tian, so nice to see you again» her sweet eyes looked at GuanShan,, her smile widened «And not alone, what's the occasion?»  
He Tian smirked, «It's a-»  
«IT'S NOT!» yelled GuanShan.  
«So cruel little Mo, don't be embarrassed~»  
GuanShan gritted his teeths «I'M NOT!»  
The old lady laughed «You two sure get along so well»  
Before GuanShan could retort again, He Tian took a step towards the kiosk, deepening his hands into his pockets.  
«Give me two of the usual aunty»  
«Sure thing»  
«Tch» GuanShan looked around, rubbing his hands. Now he had to look He Tian eat. He had not even had breakfast because of how nervous he was-  
“I FUCKING WASN'T!!!” he thought.  
«There you go» said the lady behind GuanShan's back «Oh no, it's the house»  
GuanShan turned around, He Tian had his money on his hand while on the other a plastic bag.  
The lady put her hand over He Tian's, closing it and squeezing it.  
«It's so nice to see you here with someone, have fun!»  
He Tian smiled, not the usual smirk, but a sincere smile.  
«Thanks auntie. But only this time»  
«We'll see about that»  
The lady gently waved at both of them, and GuanShan politely bowed his head a little.  
They walked towards the fence that overlooked the city. Wind got stronger for a moment, and GuanShan put his hands in his pocket.  
He looked at He Tian who was now sitting down and rustling with whatever was inside the plastic bag.  
He took out a plastic cup handing it over to GuanShan, patting the spot beside him.  
Thinking that He Tian just wanted to hold it for him, GuanShan grimaced at him  
«I'm not your fucking-»  
«It's for you»  
GuanShan eyes moved to He Tian's face to the cup «I don't want it»  
«It's just hot tea»  
«That's not the point you idiot»  
He Tian pushed the cup into GuanShan's hand «Then take it already, and sit here with me. You want to make the aunty sad?»  
The cup was amazingly warm into GuanShan's cold fingers, and after a moment he just sat down.  
The both sipped their tea in silence. Mostly watching the people who came there just like them.  
It wasn't even that bad, GuanShan actually found himself more comfortable in silence that in pointless chat. Which was the thing that prevented him to have friends... that and his shitty personality.  
A happy couple walked in front of them, lovingly holding into each other's and giggling like idiots.  
GuanShan looked at the almost empty cup.  
“What's the point of this?” he thought “Why does he even want me here? I can't even think of what to say, or do”  
He had never been good with people, let alone with He Tian who was the exact opposite of him.  
He Tian...no, GuanShan was just wasting He Tian's time.  
He gulped what was remaining of the tea, and got up.  
He looked at He Tian, serious «I'm going home»  
He Tian looked at him, GuanShan expected to at least a complaint, instead… He Tian looked down, sighing and showing a sad smile.  
«It's no good after all uh»  
GuanShan raised his eyebrows.  
«At first I thought of a thousand place to go with you, but then I realized that whatever place would have been good for me... because...»  
“Uh?”  
He looked back at GuanShan «So I started to think of what you would have liked, guess it's the company that's wrong uh?»  
“Aren’t I supposed to say that? What?”  
«It's alright» said He Tian «Let's go»  
He Tian was about to get up, but suddenly GuanShan was back at his side, sitting on the ground.  
«Little Mo?»  
GuanShan pointed at the plastic bag, avoiding He Tian's eyes.  
«Is there any fucking food in there?»  
He Tian, confused, bend over, trying to look at GuanShan's eyes.  
«You don't have to stay if you don't want to little Mo»  
GuanShan pushed him with his shoulder, slightly slipping closer to him «Don't fucking decided everything on your own, who do you think you are?»  
“Look who's talking” said a voice inside his head.  
“Shut up!” answered GuanShan.  
He Tian was smiling, like he was smiling at the old lady. He scooped over, glueing his shoulder against GuanShan's, and the redhead didn't moved away.  
He Tian was showing what was inside the bag «Potato croquettes, still warm»  
GuanShan took two, handing one to He Tian.  
GuanShan took the biggest bite, his cheeks full.  
He Tian smirked, chewing at his...ah, so good.  
«I'm paying for this» suddenly said GuanShan  
«It's not nece-»  
«Next time» interrupted GuanShan.

The old lady was selling two croquettes to a cute kid and his sister, when suddenly she heard someone screaming at the top of his lungs.  
She looks towards the voice, but immediately felt relieved.  
“Ahh” She thought “It's just He Tian hugging his boyfriend. So nice to be in love~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my Tumblr if you want to know more about me and my writing! https://mestizo-efp.tumblr.com/


	11. Smut TianShan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, He Tian’s eyes wandered toward GuanShan’s bended knees, and the way his shorts pants were slowly slipping back, showing a little bit of thigh.  
> It was nothing but a tiny strip of skin, just above the knee. Yet He Tian's eyes were hypnotized, a fixed thought in his mind: how would that point have been, to the touch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my Tumblr if you want to know more about me and my writing! https://mestizo-efp.tumblr.com/

Hot.  
So fucking hot.  
He Tian moved his legs, chewing at his icicle's stick, long eaten and melted way faster than he thought.  
He looked at the ceiling, feeling sweat drops falling from his temple to the back of his neck.  
The air conditioning was on, yet his apartment felt like an oven. Maybe because of the glass wall and all the sunlight that came through them.  
The atmosphere was... weird; an unusual silence was surrounding him. Even from the city, below him, not a sound, not a movement. The sky was an infinite blue ocean: no birds, nor clouds.  
It was still as a painting. It felt like the heat was slowly swallowing everything.  
He Tian took the stick and broke it in half, his hands were sticky because of how the icicle has melted a few drops on them.  
He winced at the unpleasant feeling.  
GuanShan, on the other hand, was looking fresh and comfortable, sitting on the other side of the couch; he was wearing nothing but short pants and a thin white tank top.  
He was eating an icicle too, a mint flavored one, totally absorbed into his phone, most likely playing a video game.  
He Tian had convinced him to come to his house with the promise of a nicely air conditioned apartment, and his permission to copy all his summer’s homework.  
Suddenly, He Tian’s eyes wandered toward GuanShan’s bended knees, and the way his shorts pants were slowly slipping back, showing a little bit of thigh.  
It was nothing but a tiny strip of skin, just above the knee. Yet He Tian's eyes were hypnotized, a fixed thought in his mind: how would that point have been, to the touch?  
Smooth and cold?  
And on his lips?  
Irresistible to bite, no doubt. It looked so soft …  
He averted his eyes, looking up: GuanShan was sucking at his icicle...his lips wrapped around it.

The next thing he knew was that somehow GuanShan was under him, with the redhead's right leg resting over his shoulder.  
«The fuck are you doing?!?» he was yelling.  
He Tian lowered himself slowly, GuanShan gritted his teeths grimacing as hard as he could.  
«W-wait!» GuanShan pushed He Tian's by placing his hands on his chest, icicle still in his hand, which was slowly dripping cold drops over GuanShan's stomach, staining his tank top.  
He Tian didn't stop, and smirking he kept on going down, aiming at GuanShan's lips.  
The redhead tightened his lips into a thin line, and seeing no way out he inclined his head back, trying to avoid He Tian. His hands were slipping down because of the weight, and now were on He Tian's abdomen.  
«I said wait, damnit» GuanShan was pushing with all his might, bending his head further and further back.  
He winced at the feeling of a warm tongue lapping over his neck all the way up to his chin.  
He felt himself getting on fire «YOU ASSHOLE!»  
He raised his left foot, planting it over He Tian's stomach to try to push him away.  
He Tian backed out a little, smiling, and slightly tightening GuanShan's ankle. He looked so calm and collected that GuanShan found no words, the sunlight was suddenly so bright, so warm, like He Tian's fingertips now grazing higher and higher over his leg.  
It was different... this felt different.  
His heart was beating fast, his senses seemed amplified.  
Their eyes were locked together, not a movement, not a breath.  
He Tian's hand was now on GuanShan's knee, brushing the hem of his short pants. GuanShan bit his lower lip, feeling his cheeks getting warmer and warmer.  
He wanted to move yet the expression He Tian was making... GuanShan felt like he was the center of everything. Like there was nothing in the entire world for He Tian, but him.  
There was nothing that he wanted, that he earned,more than him.  
Instead of moving away, GuanShan let his leg open a little wider, clutching He Tian's shirt, never looking away from He Tian's eyes.  
He felt He Tian's hand going past his knee, sliding under his shirtpants, squeezing tightly at the soft skin on his thigh.  
Something hot started to gather at the pit of his stomach, his breath was getting shorter and faster.  
He Tian lowered himself, resting his forehead over GuanShan's.  
He Tian's hand was now on his groin, caressing, moving in little circles.  
GuanShan's mouth was too dry to speak, he just sighed, looking at him.  
He Tian licked his lips, brushing his thumb over GuanShan's boxers, which at that point were getting uncomfortably tight and wet.  
He Tian got closer and kissed him, hungry and sloppy; his tongue slipping through his teeths.  
The hotness inside GuanShan's stomach was burning his insides.  
He Tian's mouth tasted of cherry, most likely because of the icicle and it was a strange mix with what was left of the mint in his.  
Yet for a moment it tasted like the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.  
GuanShan closed his eyes, savoring it, intertwining his tongue with He Tian's.  
It was then that He Tian's long fingers went past his boxers.  
GuanShan winced, parting their mouths with a low smack.  
He Tian was grinning, GuanShan grimaced looking down.  
He could see the movement of He Tian's hand under his shirtpants, up and down on his length, slow...so painfully slow.  
He Tian's other hand was now pulling up his tank top, caressing his stomach now, his chest then. Savoring every curve, ever crack.  
He was kissing him under his ear, licking, sucking, while his hand hidden down there kept moving, pressing his thumb over his wet head, oozing pre cum, swollen and red.  
Driven by the pleasure GuanShan was unconsciously moving his hips, following He Tian's hand rhythm over him.  
It felt good, so good he let himself fall back on the couch's armrest; He Tian looked at him with famished eyes, and with his hand still diligently working on GuanShan's dick, he moved down, lifting up GuanShan's tank top, and by starting by the redhead's hip, leaving a trail of kisses and little bites wherever he could reach.  
It was a drug to see GuanShan's expression changing again and again, but with that lovely shade of blush in his cheeks as a constant.  
Suddenly, GuanShan's abdomen were contracting, his breath ragging: he was close.  
He looked down at his pants, He Tian's hand was still moving so good on him, finding every good spot, and somehow the fact that it was hidden under his clothes was making him even more aroused. The wet sounds were echoing so loud now. Not to mention He Tian's expression: so satisfied and...proud?  
GuanShan widened his legs more, gripping his own hair with one hand and furiously closing his eyes.  
He Tian got closer, biting his lobe «You're a mess little Mo~» he whispered, gripping a little tighter, at the base «So wet...for me?»  
«Mn...no»  
He Tian chuckled «Don't be shy, here» he got closer, and by pressing hard on GuanShan's ass, he grinded himself on the readhead, letting his bulge brushing against GuanShan.  
GuanShan eyes widened “Holy shit” he thought.  
It was hard and...big.  
«See?» laughed He Tian, pushing again and again «For you»  
GuanShan didn't want to, he really didn't, but he couldn't help but imagine how it would have felt to to be filled by He Tian. To be able to feel every inch, pushing inside, to the hilt.  
Would have hurt?  
“Of fucking course” he thought, then again….  
He looked down, at He Tian that so carefully was trying to making him feel good, neglecting his very own pleasure and he realized how also fucking amazing it could have been. He bit his tongue, picturing the scene in his mind.  
“You feel so good little Mo, you take me so good. You're so perfect. Can you feel it...how deep I am?”  
Pushing him down...into the mattress...He Tian's chest pressed over his back, legs apart, accepting it.  
It was at that point that GuanShan cummed; He Tian’s hand still stroking him till he was completely spent, teeths and lips nibbling at the crook of his neck.  
GuanShan opened his eyes slowly, he was sweating like crazy, arms and legs completely out of strength. He licked his lips, feeling a little bit of saliva rolling down his chin.  
He Tian, smirking, pulled out his hand from GuanShan's pants, covered in white stripes.  
He Tian put himself up, resting both his hands on GuanShan's knees, occasionally rolling his hips. His eyes low on his bulging pushing against GuanShan's pants.  
GuanShan was looking at him, silent.  
Something was bothering him. He had knew He Tian for quite some time now and even though it bothered him, he could say he could understand him.  
But…  
«Is this what you wanted?» suddenly asked GuanShan, before he could stop himself.  
He Tian completely stopped, and looked back at him.  
GuanShan immediately regretted it. What was he saying? What did it even mean?  
He bit his lip, really to take it back.  
«No» answered then He Tian.  
GuanShan looked back at him, He Tian bent down, letting his hands slips down GuanShan's thighs, all the way down to his hips.  
«I want you»  
GuanShan felt his face burning, something weird was happening with his lips and he tried so much to repress it.  
He Tian looked at him and laughed «What kind of expression is that? Are you smiling or grimacing?»  
«I...you!»  
He Tian kissed him, talking on his lips «Let me find out»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my Tumblr if you want to know more about me and my writing! https://mestizo-efp.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> check out my Tumblr if you want to know more about me and my writing! https://mestizo-efp.tumblr.com/


End file.
